El hombre que camina delante de mi
by Cuma
Summary: Tú eres el hombre que camina delante de mi, y yo no podría estár más orgulloso...


No puedo empezar a describir lo mucho que me asustaba ver cuánto avanzabas. Como aterrado veía que crecías más y más, con el temor de pensar que llegarías a sobrepasarme, que tu imagen no eras más de un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser protegido. Porque si, lo admito, dentro de mi había una incontrolable necesidad de ser quien diera la cara por los dos, de ser el más fuerte, de ser el chico que te protegería.

Mi orgullo radicaba en ti llegando a mis brazos con la necesidad de afecto y aceptación, y yo en cambio te protegería de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarte. Era una de mis razones para vivir.

Pero creciste lo suficiente para cuidar de ti mismo y mi miedo se transformó, pensaba que no me necesitarías ni me querrías a tu lado. Porque cada día eras tú el que mostraba un carácter más fuerte y toda la decisión del mundo, el que mostraba entereza y disciplina, pero sobre todo orgullo.

Ya no te sentías inseguro, antes dudabas hasta de las pecas que adornan tu cara desde niño, después dudaste de tu capacidad de abrirte paso en una cancha donde todos quieren estar, donde seis personas del otro lado de la red quieren derribarte, pero a tu lado están otras cinco dispuestas a evitar que eso suceda.

Y lo lograste, desarrollaste tu habilidad para caminar por ti mismo, después de muchas caídas, de mucho dolor y vergüenza, hiciste lo que todos los que te conocemos bien creíamos, pero que tú mismo dudabas a veces.

Nos demostraste a todos que el orgullo de ser quien eres y de poder lograr lo que te propones, es más fuerte que las ganas de rendirte.

Me enseñaste a mí a ser valiente, a enfrentar mis temores.

Pasé mucho tiempo escondiéndome de ellos, escondiéndolos incluso de ti, para que me vieras como el chico genial que solías ver, el impasible Tsukishima que por dentro se derretía cuando escuchaba de tu voz un "Tsukki".

Tú, con tu fortaleza me enseñaste que no puedo sólo, que nada de lo que cualquier persona hubiera esperado de mi lo habría logrado si seguía escondiéndome, tú siempre lo supiste. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, alentándome, no me dejaste atrás a pesar de que tu ibas muy por delante de mí.

Me mostraste con paciencia que mi más grande miedo, el verte alejándote, no eran más que inseguridades, como las que tuve toda la vida. Y ahora por fin, no tengo miedo de que me sobrepases, has avanzado por tu cuenta y lo mereces.

Eres el hombre que camina delante de mí. Y yo no podría estar más orgulloso.

Porque tu rostro sonriente cuando logras algo que creías que no lograrías es lo que me llena de vida. Toda la seguridad, fuerza, coraje, orgullo y aun así, la bondad que hay en ti, eso es lo que amo.

Te amo, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Y espero que no te arrepientas de haber tomado la decisión de compartir tu vida conmigo.

-.-.-

-¡Tsukki! ¿Cómo pudiste escribir todas estas cosas? –El castaño se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, después de leer una carta a su regreso del torneo de primavera de su tercer año en Karasuno.

-¿Sabes que esa carta la escribí hace 2 años?

-Ya sé –dijo abrazándose al rubio. - Me gusta leerla cada vez que vamos a un torneo.

El pecoso sonreía sonrojado.

-La escribiste justo después de regresar de nuestro primer torneo. Justo después de que me pidieras ser tu novio.

El rostro de Tsukishima enrojeció y sus lentes se empañaron.

-Son cosas que necesitaban ser dichas –miró al cielo, huyendo de la mirada de Yamaguchi-. Todavía creo todo eso.

-Lo sé.- Atrapó las mejillas del rubio entre sus manos y le obligó a verle-. Estaba tan feliz de haber hecho todo lo que hice en ese torneo… porque logré luchar a tu lado y eso era todo lo que yo deseaba.

Sonrió y besó los labios del más alto.

-Te amo Kei.

El más alto sonrió, y murmuró en su oído un "yo te amo más" para que nadie más escuchara.

-0-

-0-

-0-

ESTO NECESITABA SER ESCRITO.

Estoy muriendo de felicidad con el manga, les juro que me leí los 100 caps que tenía retrasados en esta semana, por que sabía que este cap no me lo podía perder!

Tengo tantos TsukkiYama feels! Voy a explotar!


End file.
